heart beat
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Pemuda tersebut- Boboiboy, menaruh tangan kanannya dibawah dagunya -pose mikir- sambil memandang Fang dari atas kebawah. "Iyakah? Tapi tubuhmu terlihat mungil, wajahmu juga terlihat imut dan manis." warn: BL, YAOI, SLASH, GAJE, ABAL, DLL...


Fic ini kubuat untuk Event yang kuikuti di Fb .-.

Dan terlebih ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti sebuah event. Jadi gomen jika aneh .-.  
Don't like? Don't Read~  
.

.

Desclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios. Kalau punyaku Boboiboy bakal kujadikan seme-nya Fang xD # plakk

Pair: always BoboiFang.

Genre: apa sajalah.

Rated: T+

Warn: OOC, Typo, Slash, Shonen-ai, HumanOchobot, High School!AU, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, tak sesuai EYD, dll...

.

# Prompt 1

Seorang pemuda berparas oriental dengan rambut bersurai hitam keunguan dan beriris violet yang terhalang oleh kacamata ungu, sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Pemuda tersebut mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya ketika hawa dingin menyerangnya.

Top of Form

"Hah.." Pemuda tersebut menghembuskan napasnya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya sebelum akhirnya menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang dilapisi sebuah sarung tangan tanpa jari.

"Tch kemana si Ying? Kenapa ia lama sekali?!" Gumam Pemuda tersebut atau kita sebut saja Fang dengan nada sangat kesal.

Bagaimana jika tak kesal kalau kau diajak oleh adikmu untuk membeli hadiah di malam awal musim dingin yang dimana udara akan terasa sangat dingin terlebih jika kau memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah? Sungguh Fang akan menolak dengan tegas jika saja sang adik tidak memohon padanya dengan tatapan memelas. Tch...

"Anak itu... Sudah kutunggu hampir dua jam dan sampai sekarang belum menunjukan batang hidungnya? Bukankah ia tadi bilang hanya ingin membeli kado untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun? Kenapa bisa selama ini sih..." Rutuk

Fang kembali melirik jam tangannya, dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Ia mengeratkan syal berwarna biru dongker yang dikenakannya, tubuhnya mulai menunjukan reaksi kalau sudah tak kuat dengan hawa dingin ditaman ini.

"Ahhh!" Karena melamun pegangannya pada syal miliknya melonggar dan Syal Fang pun terbawa oleh hembusan angin kencang membuat Fang spontan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengejar syal miliknya yang dicuri oleh angin kencang ini.

Kaki jenjang milik Fang terus melangkah mengejar syal miliknya. Syal miliknya terus terbawa oleh angin sampai akhirnya terjatuh di dekat kaki seorang pemuda yang mengenakan syal berwarna jingga dan topi berbentuk aneh yang juga berwarna senada dengan syalnya.

"Hey, itu punyaku!" Teriak Fang saat pemuda tersebut memungut syalnya yang berada didekat kaki pemuda tersebut.

"Ini." Pemuda tersebut mengembalikan syal milik Fang ketika Fang sudah berada di depan pemuda tersebut. Fang membungkukan sedikit badannya karna terengah-engah, menandakan ia lelah mengejar Syal tersebut. Setelah dirasa ia sudah tak terlalu lelah, ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Violet bertemu Hazel.

Sungguh Fang cukup terpana melihat iris mata pemuda dihadapannya. Iris hazel itu memancarkan kelembutan dan keramahan, membuat Fang enggan untuk menatap kearah lain.

"Hey Nona, kau tak apa?" Tanya Pemuda tersebut ramah.

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut.

Apa?

Apa tadi dia bilang?!

N-NONA?!

"Hoy, aku ini seorang pemuda!" Ujar Fang kesal.

Pemuda tersebut- Boboiboy, menaruh tangan kanannya dibawah dagunya -pose mikir- sambil memandang Fang dari atas kebawah. "Iyakah? Tapi tubuhmu terlihat mungil, wajahmu juga terlihat imut dan manis."

Imajinasi Perempatan jalan muncul di kepala Fang ketika mendengar penuturan Boboiboy.

"Apa kau bilang!? Aku ini Tampan bukan Manis!" Teriak Fang tak terima. Ia ingin sekali memukul pemuda dihadapannya.

Apa maksudnya dengan kata mungil itu? Ukh.. Memang benar sih tinggi Fang hanya sebahu pemuda itu, tapi bukan berarti dia itu mungil kan?!

"Menyebalkan! Ukhh... Terima kasih!" Fang langsung merebut syal miliknya dari tangan Boboiboy, dan melilitkannya dilehernya.

Ukh.. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah mulai tak mendukung. Hawa dingin sudah menjadi-jadi, dan tubuhnya semakin menggigil kedinginan.

'Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat Ying.'

Boboiboy menyadari kalau tubuh pemuda dihadapannya sedang menggigil.

Disaat Fang ingin melangkah pergi dari hadapan Boboiboy, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh sang pemilik iris hazel.

"Apa-?"

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, seperti es." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Fang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"T-tidak.." Entah mengapa jantung Fang berdegup lebih kencang, dan merasa cukup hangat digenggam oleh Boboiboy.

Fang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang ketika Boboiboy membawa tangan kanannya menuju pipi kiri Boboiboy.

"U-ukhh.. Bisa kau lepas?" Pinta Fang dengan nada gugup.

"Baiklah.. Tapi sebelum itu..."

Boboiboy menjauhkan tangan Fang dari pipi kirinya, dan mengarahkannya kedepan bibirnya.

'Cup!'

"Bisakah aku mengetahui namamu, Nona..?" Tanya Boboiboy menatap Fang setelah sebelumnya mengecup punggung tangan kanan Fang.

"Ish aku ni lelaki!" Ujar Fang menarik tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi di tawan Boboiboy dengan kesal namun wajahnya agak merona. Apa ini karna ciuman di punggung tangannya atau hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

Boboiboy hanya terkekeh pelan melihat respon Fang.

"Jadi.. Siapa Namamu? Aku Boboiboy!" Ujar Boboiboy memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Fang.." Jawab Fang singkat.

"Salam kenal Fang!" Ujar Boboiboy tersenyum sumringah.

Melihat senyuman Boboiboy membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. "S-salam kenal Boboiboy."

Fang dengan wajah meronanya terlihat begitu menggoda bagi Boboiboy. Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Fang hingga hanya meninggalkan jarak 10 cm.

Fang menahan napasnya ketika wajah Boboiboy sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia ingin sekali mendorong Boboiboy mundur namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan sama sekali, ntah mengapa.

"Boboiboy!"

Sebuah Panggilan membuat Boboiboy menghentikan aksinya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Fang.

"Ocho.." Ujar Boboiboy saat tahu ternyata sang pelaku penghancur kesempatannya untuk mencium pemuda mungil dihadapannya adalah sang sahabatnya yang bersurai pirang dengan iris biru.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Ocho penasaran.

"Baiklah Fang, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi.." Ujar Boboiboy sambil melangkah menjauhi Fang dan mendekati Ocho.

Boboiboy mendorong punggung Ocho untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan Fang yang terdiam sendirian..

End..

Omake 1

"Aku pulang.." Ujar Fang ketika memasuki rumah yang hanya ditinggalinya bersama sang adik.

"Kak Fang!" Panggil sang adik yang bersurai hitam kuncir dua, dan berkacamata bundar.

Ying menghampiri Fang yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu mereka. Ia pun ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Fang.

"Kakak kemana saja? Aku khawatir saat kembali ketaman, aku tak menemukan kakak.." Ujar Ying dengan wajah dan suara khawatir.

"Tadi kakak bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan.." Ujar Fang sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Memang apa yang orang itu lakukan pada kakak?"

"Dia telah membuatku mengira memiliki penyakit jantungan. Habisnya orang itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya."

"Apa aku benar-benar terkena penyakit jantung, Ying?" Fang menatap Ying dengan tangan yang di letakan dibagian jantungnya berada.

Sedangkan Ying hanya terkekeh kecil. Hah.. Kakaknya memang payah dalam urusan perasaan.

Omake 2

Pemuda bersurai pirang dan beriris biru langit itu menatap sang sahabat jingganya yang sedari tadi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bodoh, menurut Ocho.

"Hey Boboiboy!" panggil Ocho. Boboiboy melirinya.

"Apa?"

"Siapa pemuda bersurai anggur tadi?" Tanya Ocho penasaran.

"Hm... Dia itu..."

Ocho menatap Boboiboy dengan antusias.

"Malaikat yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku!"

Ocho mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar jawaban Boboiboy sebelum akhirnya menghela napas setelah memproses maksud sang sahabat.

Rupanya sang sahabat serba orange itu sedang jatuh hati rupanya.

THE REAL END

Auth note:

A-apa lagi ini?! Huwee semuanya ooc T.T *pundung*

padahal endingnya bukan begini tapi di tengah-tengah cerita ideku hilang jadi.. Berakhir seperti ini.. Hiks..

Ini adalah cerita Prompt pertamaku.. Mohon di reviewnya...

Bottom of Form


End file.
